


The Hunting Buddy

by jessie_cristo



Series: Fic Challenges [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Blow Jobs, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Blow Jobs, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: Dean’s family, or the friends who he regards as family, are tired of his lone wolf, self-destructive ways. All other hunters that have been asked refuse to partner up with Dean, calling him reckless and immature. So when Dean’s friends fail in getting him a hunting buddy, they decide to make him one.





	The Hunting Buddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyncitymojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/gifts), [Jerzcaligrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzcaligrl/gifts).

> Written for the Sunday Morning Porn Club August 2019
> 
> Thanks to my betas, cyncitymojo and jerzcaligirl for sticking w/ me once again. Love you gals so much!

****

###  **Singer's Salvage Yard - Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

“It has to be faster and stronger than normal humans! How else is it supposed to protect Dean?” Charlie Bradbury shouted, running her hands agitatedly through her dark red, pixie-cut hair; green eyes snapping with frustration at the man seated across from her.

“But it has to pass as human or the government will get wind of it and have it destroyed! You know what we’re gonna do is illegal and those black-suited bastards are everywhere!” Frank growled back. The fifty-year-old’s pale gray eyes staring back challengingly at the young woman. His iron-gray hair was standing up in spikes as if he’d also been tugging on his own hair.

“Frank… please! Stop with all the conspiracy bullshit! Besides, since when do you care what the government thinks?”

Chiming in for the first time in the half hour or so that Charlie and Frank had been arguing, Jody Mills raised her head up from where she’d been resting it on the table, blinking her tired eyes to focus on Frank.

“She’s right Frank. A lot of the monsters Dean pits himself against are twice as strong as humans, some even stronger and deadlier. This thing you two are making is gonna need to be able to take them on.”

“I’m with the ladies here Deveraux.” Bobby Singer grumbled, as he walked over from the kitchen with a pitcher of orange juice and a platter of hash browns he’d just pulled out of the oven. “If this machine you two are making is gonna be any kind of help to Dean, it has to be strong. It won’t have the instinct and battle experience that Dean has, and it won’t be any use to him if it just keeps getting its butt kicked every time they got in a fight.”

“She can just program it to know every fighting style and battle strategy known to man.”

“Yes, but you and I both know that ‘knowing’ and ‘doing’ are two different things.”

“My programming will make it adaptable so it can learn, but it will still need to have the experience to do so. It won’t get any experience if it can’t defend itself _and_ Dean properly.”

“Fine! I can make the body stronger but you need to figure out some way to make it so this ‘security assistance machina’ of yours knows about discretion. We can’t have it going around announcing its existence by lifting cars or some other unexplainable feat whenever it feels like it.”

“I can do that.”

“How human can you make this thing Charlie?” Bobby asked. “Dean will need a partner that can relate to him, yet also challenge him at times. That boy is only serious when it comes to hunting. The rest of the time he’s getting into fights, bedding every skank that even looks at him, and self-medicating himself to sleep every night with whatever cheap brand of whiskey he can get his hands on.”

“Yes, he needs a partner that cares for him.” Jody added.

“_Cares?_ How is it supposed to care?” Frank snorted. “It’s a robot!”

“It’s an android. Part man, part machine.” Charlie corrected. “And I can make it care for Dean so much it would die for him.” she finished, with a determined glare in Frank’s direction.

Frank looked skeptical, but kept his doubts to himself, turning his gaze to Bobby as the other man began to ask more questions.

“So this _machina_ will need to pass as human - act, talk, and look like a human.” said Bobby, holding up one finger, then adding another finger and another as he laid out his thoughts. “Frank, I’m assuming you’ll have its documentation ready to go? Birth certificate, social security, driver’s license, etcetera?”

“Yeah, no problem. That part’s a cakewalk. I just need a name.”

“Campbell?” offered Charlie.

Bobby blinked in surprise. “That was Dean’s mother’s maiden name. Mary Campbell. How did you know that?”

“I didn’t. I just saw that.” Charlie smirked, pointing to the right of Bobby, indicating something that was behind him.

Bobby turned to look then grunt in amusement at his stack of _Campbell’s Chicken Noodle Soup_ he’d bought from a big box store in Sioux Falls about six months ago. He turned back to Charlie with a shrug and a chuckle. “Well, ‘Campbell’ it is then.”

“At least now I know why Dean chose the name ‘Mary’ when he helped me name the A.I. I created to run my labs.”

Bobby nodded in agreement, a touch of sadness in his eyes. “Seems like it. He didn’t really get to know her. She died when Dean was four. John raised Dean alone, and you know all about their history.”

Felicia and Jody both nodded, grimly.

“What about a first name?” asked Frank, trying to break up the somber mood.

“Sam.” Jody cut in before anyone else could put forth ideas, her brown eyes glittering with mirth.

Felicia frowned for a second, then grinned. “Ah, I see what you did there… Security. Assistance. Machina. S-A-M. I like it.”

Bobby blinked in surprise at Jody this time. “You women are giving me the heebie jeebies, now. _Samuel_ was Mary’s father’s name. Dean’s grandfather was named Samuel Campbell.”

“So, it’s perfect then. Sam Campbell will be his name.” Felicia smiled happily at the others.

The others all nodded in agreement.

**************************

Later, in the early morning hours, Charlie made her way into the lab she and Frank built in one of the bunker’s large storerooms at the bottom level of the facility.

After going through the sanitizing procedure and donning a white cleansuit and helmet, Charlie made her way out into the cavernous main floor of the lab. In the center of the room, dominating over every bit of equipment surrounding it was a 14-by-6 foot wide chamber filled with a softly bubbling, glowing blue, nutrient-rich liquid.

Floating in the liquid was a humanoid shape that could only be clearly viewed when Charlie stepped up onto the steel platform that surrounded the chamber.

“Good morning, Mary.” she said, activating the artificial intelligence that governed the entire lab and assisted with the work that went on in the room.

“Good morning, Charlie.” a soft female voice answered her.

“How did it go last night?”

“Sam’s knowledge of lore has improved by 68 percent, strategies and combat practices are also up by 52 percent, and pop culture and language skills best them all by 98 percent.”

Charlie smirked at the last number quoted. “Seems our boy enjoys the arts more than dry history and combat.”

“He has also completed the download of the entire works of Tolkien and McKiernan as you requested.”

“What would you say was his reaction?”

“He seemed very invested and excited about Tolkien, and despite the controversy surrounding McKiernan’s version, he also seemed to enjoy those works as well. However, out of the thousands of literary works I’ve been feeding him, there is only one series he seems to never get tired of and repeatedly plays back the movies made for the series as well.”

“Oh? What series is that?”

“The ‘Harry Potter’ series.”

Charlie laughed aloud.

“May I ask a question?”

“Of course you can ask a question, Mary. I never would’ve been able to make Sam without your help, so he’s every bit your creation as he is mine.”

“Like a son?”

Charlie smiled affectionately at the nearest optic, the blue light surrounding the small lens pulsing into a darker blue, as if the AI was blushing.

“Yes, just like a son. What was your question?”

“If Sam is to be Dean’s partner and protector, why do you have him learning about music, fine arts, literature, and pop culture? Wouldn’t it be better to make him as compatible with Dean as possible to ensure a better cooperation from him?”

“And you don’t think Dean Winchester cares for these subjects?”

“Have you met the boy?”

Charlie laughed. “Mary! Did you just make a joke?”

The blue glow deepened again.

“I have an idea.” Charlie said, her smile turning mischievous. “You’ve known Dean for many years now, seen his quirks and foibles… why don’t you add all of your observations into the ‘Dean download’ we’ll be giving Sam later? This way, Sam will have a working idea of how to deal with Dean when the two are teamed up.”

“What a great idea Charlie! It will also give Sam a leg up on Dean, preventing that boy from taking advantage of my Sam.”

“I want them both to be a benefit to the other. Not to make them the best Hunter Pair since Rufus and Bobby, but to make Sam and Dean like brothers, like family. Dean doesn’t need a sycophant at his side who agrees with everything he does. He needs someone to challenge him and keep him on his toes.”

“My Sam will do that for him.”

“You know Bobby is hoping that Dean will find love one day. Someone he cares enough about to maybe not give up hunting completely, but maybe to cut back a bit or take up a position on the support and research side.”

“Maybe Sam can help him with that too.”

“We can only hope.”

============================

S.A.M. or Sam, which was his name to the pure-humans (as Sam liked to refer to non-androids), stared at the stiff, rigid line of Dean Winchester’s shoulders as he followed the hunter across the large, gravel parking lot of the motel he’d chosen to stay in until word of their next hunt came along.

It was a little nicer than what he’d normally get, but Sam had already figured out that Dean tended to pick nicer places when he planned on staying for more than one night. This downtime he’d pre-paid for a four-day weekend deal. The place had a clean and bright diner situated at one end of the parking lot, with a large laundry room, and a mid-sized pool out back.

Despite his usual gruff, no-nonsense attitude Dean Winchester did enjoy some creature comforts and had no shame indulging himself now and then. Usually, when they got rooms at a nice place like this, Dean would be relaxed and happy and raring to go out and find himself some fun. But tonight, Dean was angry, and that anger was because of Sam.

Sam had been Dean’s hunting buddy for only six months now, but he’d watched and assimilated everything he could about the 24-year-old man and felt he had a good handle on what made Dean Winchester tick.

He was well aware of what he’d been created for, and after only one week with the handsome, green-eyed hunter, Sam had found himself committed to keeping Dean safe and happy in ways that far exceeded his original programming.

Dean had, as predicted by his makers, been resistant to taking Sam as a hunting partner. But after Sam had proven his weapons and combat skills, as well as his knowledge for lore, and exemplary research skills, Dean had slowly but surely warmed up to Sam, and had even began calling him affectionate nicknames. ‘Sammy’ was Sam’s favorite nickname while ‘Sasquatch and Gigantor’... not so much.

Dean, though not big on sharing feelings or getting emotional, was a very tactile type of person. Sam found himself looking forward to every time Dean would playfully punch him on the arm, ruffle Sam’s hair, or best of all, throw one arm over Sam’s wide shoulders in a sign of happy camaraderie.

The first time they hugged was after a particularly grueling hunt when they’d split up to chase down a pair of werewolves terrorizing campers in the woods just outside of a small New England town. After they’d each dispatched their quarries, they’d then spent nearly an hour crashing through the woods looking for each other.

Dean had thrown himself into Sam’s arms in a surprising excess of pure relief, and Sam had found himself reluctant to let go of the smaller man when Dean pulled away.

Since then, Dean had become even more hands-on. On the rare nights when they’d stay in and watch trashy classic horror movies on the vidscreen in whatever motel room they rented, Dean would put his always cold feet in Sam’s lap, or would lean up against him as he dozed off, mumbling about how Sam was always warm.

The other morning they’d both woken up, after falling asleep during a _Die Hard_ marathon (Dean’s choice, of course), stretched out on the ratty old sofa with Dean practically laid out on top of him, head nestled into Sam’s wide chest, Dean’s hips unconsciously pushing his morning wood into Sam’s hip. Sam had been startled to realize his own member was just as hard - pulsing and aching with an unfamiliar need.

The day before they’d set out for the werewolf hunt, Sam had gone down to the lab to speak to Mary. The A.I. showing a surprising amount of compassion as well as an honest and straightforward personality. No matter what Sam asked, she always gave him straight answers; this time was no different.

Sam was having feelings for the green-eyed hunter that went beyond his prime directive to protect him. He had been warned at an early stage by his Godmother Charlie that being part-human could cause Sam to start having feelings and these new urges in regards to Dean Winchester were apparently part of this other side to him. The human side.

Charlie then had Sam hook himself up to Mary to download a new packet of information. By the time Sam’s eyes flickered open ten minutes later, his face was flushed a dark red and he had his first ever hard-on; which died a quick death seconds later when he looked up and saw Charlie smirking knowingly at him.

“So now that you have a better understanding of sex and just some of the ways humans enjoy it, what did you find most appealing to you? Men or women or maybe both?” Charlie grinned.

“Men.” Sam answered firmly, without hesitation.

“Tall or short?”

“Tall.”

“Dark, medium or fair?”

“Fair.”

“Brown eyes, blue eyes or…”

“Green… definitely green.” Sam cut in.

Charlie laughed. “I think you know exactly what and who you want, Sam.”

Unfortunately, knowing what he wanted and who he wanted it from didn’t help when it came to getting it. Instead, Sam had found himself getting more and more protective of Dean, not to mention resentful of the attention Dean usually garnered wherever they went.

Sam found himself working extra hard to keep Dean safe during their hunt. Before that, he’d glowered at anyone who showed too much interest in Dean and at one point it had caused them to get kicked out of a witness’ home before they could get any real info out of her.

Dean had gone from amused, perplexed, annoyed, and then finally to just plain pissed. After getting them separate rooms at the posher motel, Dean had quickly showered, dressed up, and then left with barely a word to Sam.

Dean was going to ‘blow off steam’. Didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure that out. But when Sam tried to just wait patiently in his room and give Dean time to cool down. But the thought of someone else touching Dean… kissing him and doing other intimate things with him had Sam seeing red. After a quick freshening up of his own, Sam was out the door of his room ten minutes later, determined to find Dean.

Since Dean took the Impala, Sam called a cab - surprised, yet appreciative that a town this small even had a cab service. The cabbie was a local who knew the town and all that it has to offer in the way of a night life. 

So when Sam asked where a young man might go to get himself some action, it wasn’t long before they were pulling up in front of what looked like an old-fashioned theater with the name ‘BULLTWINKLES’ emblazoned across the large marquee above the entrance.

Even though the parking lot was packed, Sam had no trouble spotting Dean’s Baby parked not too far from the entrance.

Sam stepped out of the cab and went to stand at the driver’s side. “Is this a gay bar?” he asked, as he handed the cabbie his fare.

“It’s an ‘everything bar’, son. You want it, ‘Bulltwinkles’ has got it.”

“Thanks.”

“You want me to wait around to give ya a lift back?”

“No, I think I’ll be fine.”

“Okay well, here’s my business card. I’m on the clock ‘til 3 A.M. You find yourself needing a ride, just gimme a ring.”

“Thanks, sir. You’ve been really helpful.”

The man then drove off and Sam turned and made his way into the bar.

Right off, Sam could tell the bar was vastly different than the dive bars Dean had ever taken him to.

First, the entry to the bar was tastefully decorated in an understated type of way. The carpeting was a plush, clean, royal blue with a black and gold runner that led toward dark wooden double doors at the other end of the vestibule. Also, to the left of the door was the requisite bouncer; large, bald, and looking ready to handle any situation. However, the bouncer smiled pleasantly at Sam and was wearing a mid-priced, respectable black jacket with matching slacks and a crisp, clean button-up shirt underneath. To complement the obvious color scheme of the establishment the man was also wearing a tasteful royal blue tie with the letter ‘B’ embroidered in gold on it.

“Good evening, sir. Welcome to "Bulltwinkles." Please… feel free to go on through. Enjoy!”

“Um, uh… thank you.” Sam replied bemusedly as he made his way to the double doors. 

The music pouring out from beyond was loud but not overbearingly so. A group of four people walked out as Sam approached the door and Sam noted their elegant evening wear. The women were beautiful and the men handsome, yet Sam got the impression that they’d just met and were now on their way out to find someplace more private to get to know each other better.

As Sam stepped through the double doors, his eyes needed a couple seconds to adjust to the much dimmer lighting. When he finally got a clear view of his surroundings, Sam had to struggle to keep his jaw from dropping and gaping about him like a kid from the country visiting the big city for the first time.

The room was cavernous, with fluted columns at intervals along each side of the room. A walnut wainscoting ran along the bottom half of the walls while the rest of the wall on up to the high ceiling was wallpapered in a fine fabric of a cobalt blue color with large, silk fleur de lis embroidered, here and there, in gold thread.

Tasteful wall sconces made in a 1930s style, complete with aged yellow glass, gave off a warm glow along the perimeter of the large room. Along these walls were low-back couches and loveseats all covered with fine, black leather. In the section of the room closest to the entrance and the long walnut paneled bar were heavy wooden tables with matching wooden chairs padded with cushions that matched the walls perfectly.

At the far end of the room was a large dance floor, and a high stage that took up the entire end of that part of the room. On that stage were three people highlighted by a single spotlight; two men and a woman, all three naked and sweaty, and all three writhing against each other as if in the throes of an intense and erotic lovemaking.

Even from where he stood at the darkened end of the bar, Sam could tell that the three weren’t actually having sex and yet the looks of erotic bliss on their faces were utterly believable.

Then, as if his eyes had suddenly attained binocular vision, Sam’s eyes snagged then focused in on a certain dark-blonde head with spiky hair bobbing about in the middle of the packed dance floor.

As Sam worked his way through the virtual sea of tables, chairs, and the people occupying them, he kept his eyes locked on that head. Just as he reached the edge of the dance floor, the dancers blocking his view parted for a split second and Sam could finally get a good look at Dean and the people surrounding him.

For the first time since he’d been activated and sent out into the world with Dean Winchester, Sam Campbell felt anger. No… rage. A rage that left him both light-headed and invigorated at the same time.

In the short time that Dean had been in the bar before Sam found him, the hunter had picked up two admirers who were rubbing against him while they danced. All three of them had lost their shirts and similar to the performance on the stage, and to the other gyrating groups and couples around them, the three were caught up in an erotic bliss.

As Sam stepped onto the dance floor, body settling into a lazy prowl reminiscent of a large mountain cat, the crowd that had been slowly closing in, unconsciously parted for him again.

The light sheen of sweat covering Dean’s body made his fair, lightly freckled skin shimmer in the lights that flashed about the dance floor. His head was thrown back, exposing the long tempting line of his neck, head resting against the firm muscled chest of the man behind him. His slim hips swiveled as he pushed his perfect, firm ass back into the man’s crotch - all of his movements in sync with the beat of the bluesy, sultry music pouring out of the strategically placed speakers all over the room.

The woman was still wearing a lacy red bra and had her petite, curvy body plastered to Dean’s front, one small hand cupping Dean’s obvious erection as she tongued the hunter’s turgid, rosy nipple; leaving smears of dark red lipstick on Dean’s flawless skin.

Stopping right next to the trio, Sam stood tall… all six-foot-five inches of him with feet braced at shoulder width, chin tilted, eyes narrowed as he stared at Dean; his dance partners’ eyes were closed as they ground against Dean. None of them noticing Sam.

“You think it’s kicked in yet?” the woman asked aloud.

“Yeah, just about. He should be feeling nice and loose by now.” the man answered.

Just then, Dean slowly blinked his eyes open, then blinked some more as if he was trying to focus on Sam but was having trouble doing so. A sense of unease skittered down Sam’s spine. Dean hadn’t had enough of a head start on Sam to be this drunk already. Sam knew something was wrong.

Sam laid one hand on Dean’s forehead, the hunter smiling dopily up at him. “Sa-aaam.” he slurred with a happy grin.

From touch alone, Sam was able to detect that Dean’s body temperature was a little below normal and that his breathing and pulse were in the same state. His inability to focus on Sam and his lethargic movements were all telltale signs of Rohypnol use. 

He doubted Dean would take anything that would cause him to lose control like this, so along with what his dance partners had said earlier, Sam deduced that they had somehow managed to slip the drug to Dean. Most likely, in a drink. Sam was pretty sure that the hunter had been roofied.

“What the hell? Who are you?!” the woman suddenly snapped at Sam, having opened her eyes to see who Dean was talking to.

Her partner, a big man nearly the same height as Sam but with a much heavier build, opened his eyes as well then growled angrily at Sam. “Hey bitch, we saw him first… get your own toy!”

The man went to shove Sam away and without taking his eyes or his hand off of Dean, Sam grabbed the man’s wrist with his other hand and squeezed - crushing the bones with almost no effort.

The man instantly turned deathly pale, mouth gaping silently as his eyes bugged out in shock and dismay. When Sam released him, he instantly clutched his injured arm to his chest and began howling in pain - knees buckling, dropping him to the ground where he moaned and writhed in pain.

The woman instantly released Dean and rushed to the injured man. “SAUL!” she screamed, then turned hate-filled eyes on Sam. “YOU BROKE HIS ARM YOU SONUVABITCH!!”

Sam had by then hooked one arm around Dean’s waist and had pulled the half-conscious hunter into his side; supporting most of his weight.

Just then, the bouncer from the door pushed out through the crowd that had gathered around to watch, two more dressed in a similar fashion wearing the same ties following behind him.

The music in the room had also died down, and other than the moans and cursing from the injured man, the entire bar was eerily quiet.

“What’s going on here?” asked the lead bouncer.

“He ATTACKED my boyfriend!” the woman screeched, pointing wildly at Sam.

Even with all three behemoths turning their attention on him, Sam calmly gathered Dean closer, shivering when the hunter melted against him and began mouthing languorously at the base of Sam’s throat.

“Sir, I’m gonna have to ask you and your partner to leave.” the lead bouncer said, his incredibly deep voice rumbling in his massive chest.

“They roofied my partner.” Sam replied, “_Look_ at him!”

The circle of people watching began murmuring, some actually looking angry.

The bouncer stepped closer and stared intently down at Dean as he addressed him. “Sir? Are you okay?”

Sam jiggled Dean slightly even as he leaned down to whisper in the smaller man’s adorably freckled ear. “He’s talking to you, sweetheart.”

“Hm?” Dean mumbled, as he raised his head as if it was a monumental effort. He blinked blearily up at the bouncer, then smiled sleepily. “Yes, ossifer, I mean, off-ser.”

Dean then frowned and swung his wobbling head around to squint confusedly up at Sam. “Did joo jus call m’ swee-har?”

Sam smiled down at the hunter, even if he’d been worried about Dean getting drugged without his knowledge, Sam could already sense just by the hold he had on Dean that his vitals were starting to improve. The sleazy couple having been careful not to give Dean too much of whatever they’d given him. Sam was grateful for that but not enough to forgive the pair. They had obviously been intending to take advantage of Dean.

What Sam found incredibly ironic was that the couple were reasonably good looking. If they had taken the time to talk Dean up and proposition him properly, they could’ve gotten him in their bed much faster than the method they’d ended up going with. Dean had a very healthy appetite for sex and it wouldn’t have been the first, second, or even the third time that Dean had a threesome since Sam had become Dean’s hunting partner.

“Sir, are you okay?” the bouncer repeated. “How much have you had to drink?”

“No’ much. One beer… and… and some-ting blue. *hic*”

Just then, a man in a white button-down, also wearing the bar’s signature tie, stepped through the crowd and spoke to the lead bouncer. “Hey Clif, I saw him when he came in just about an hour ago. He only ordered one beer from me. He looked a little down, but he seemed fine to me. I saw those two bring him a cocktail and the next time I saw him he was on the dance floor looking like he was smashed. I think his friend is right. I think they slipped him something.”

“You sure about that, Ty?” Clif asked the bartender, who nodded grimly.

The crowd’s rumbling got louder. The couple on the floor now looked nervous and afraid.

“Yeah, remember Sheriff Lewis advised us all to keep an eye out since reports of people being drugged and raped started up six months ago?”

People in the crowd nodded in agreement and the buzz of conversation among them rose.

“Call the cops!” a male voice shouted out from the crowd.

A young woman on the edge of the scene raised her hand as if she were in a schoolroom. “Clif, I’ve seen those two at the Roadhouse many times.” Others in the crowd nodded or called out to say that they had, as well.

“We didn’t do anything to anyone! He just had too much to drink!” the woman on the floor shouted. “My boyfriend is hurt, why aren’t you doing anything?!”

The man, still looking pale from the pain, began struggling to get back to his feet. When he finally did, he turned to Clif and sneered. “You can’t prove we did anything wrong. Now, my girl and I are leaving, and if ANY of you fuckers put a hand on us I’ll sue this place so fast you’ll all be out of a job by the end of the week!”

His girlfriend smirked, gaining confidence. “I’d listen if I were you. My man is one of the best lawyers in the state.”

“Really? One of the best? So then you know that I am fully within my rights to detain you if I suspect you of any illegal activities while on "BullTwinkles" property and to call in the cops.”

The guy suddenly looked even paler.

Clif stepped closer to the couple, a hard glint in his eyes as he towered over the both of them. “You two should’ve just kept slumming it up at the Roadhouse or the other dives you usually go to. If you’d done your research you’d know that "BullTwinkles" has a state-of-the-art security system which includes high definition video surveillance. So, I shouldn’t have _any_ problems finding that proof.”

He then turned to instruct the other two guards to escort the couple to the bar’s holding room, and thanked the bartender, Ty, for speaking up.

As the couple were escorted away, people in the crowd began shouting insults and hurling trash and other detritus at them. One man even stepped forward to spit on the woman.

What Sam and Dean hadn’t known since coming into town, was that the werewolf problem had only just recently topped the worries and fears for the residents of the town. Before the werewolves had shown up, the top news had been the stories of men and women getting drugged and raped - at least one a month for almost a year.

Sam was pretty sure that Clif would find his proof and Sam realized that, in a way, he and Dean had just rid this town of another pair of monsters.

Clif turned to Sam and asked him to stick around so that the cops could question them. But Dean was now totally plastered to Sam and many in the crowd were watching with avid interest as Dean wantonly writhed and rubbed up against Sam.

“No, I think there was more in that cocktail than just a mild dose of rohypnol or GHB.”

Observing Dean for a moment, Clif nodded. “I’ve seen the effects of ‘Dezire’ before and this looks like it. It’s very likely he was given a dose of that, too.”

Just then, Ty returned holding a cocktail glass with some blue glowing liquid still in it. “Clif, this was left at their table. Thought maybe you’d want it for the cops.”

“Yeah, thanks Ty.”

Clif then asked Sam for his and Dean’s identification and when he saw that they were both registered hunters, it seemed to reassure him even more. He then gave them clearance to leave, especially seeing as how Dean would probably be unable to give any coherent statement to the cops when they arrived.

By then, the music had started back up again and people were getting back to dancing and whatever else they’d been doing before the incident.

Sam had only gotten Dean halfway toward the exit before the hunter cried out and hunched over. He would’ve fallen to the floor if Sam hadn’t caught him.

“Dean?! What’s wrong?!”

“H-hurts, Sammy. N-need to come. m’burnin’ up, man!”

“Ok, ok… I’ll help you. Restrooms are right over there. C’mon.”

“N-NO!” Dean suddenly pulled violently away from Sam, the android staring wide-eyed and confused at the horror-stricken look on Dean’s face. “Not you, Sammy! Can’t… not with _you_!”

If Sam didn’t know that his heart was made stronger than a normal human with cybernetic augmentation, he’d think it was breaking in his chest.

Sam’s worst fear was realized in that moment. Dean didn’t want an android. Dean didn’t want Sam.

Still, Sam followed when Dean staggered toward the double doors, through the vestibule, and then out the main doors.

In the short time that Sam had been inside the bar it had started raining and Dean was now stood in the middle of the well-lit parking lot with his face turned up toward the deluge; already soaked through. When he flinched, then doubled over again, Sam was at his side in a few quick strides, grabbing onto one arm and preventing the hunter from collapsing into the quickly forming puddle he was standing in.

“H-hurts, Sammy.” Sam’s heart clenching at Dean’s use of the nickname. Dean had never once called him ‘Sammy’ until now and despite Dean’s rejection earlier, Sam couldn’t help but feel a warm rush run through him as Dean said it.

“C’mon, we’ll get you to the motel then I’ll call Charlie and Mary and see if they have an antidote. The bouncer, Clif, thinks that you were probably dosed with a sex drug called ‘Dezire’. I’m sure Charlie can help.”

“I know what ‘Dezire’ is. Tried it once at an orgy, but… but not this much. They slipped me a big dose. There’s no antidote. H-have to f-fuck it out of sys-system. At least once or twice. Then... can ride out the… the rest of it.”

The rain was now pouring down harder, the sound of it drumming on the cars all around them, setting up a dull thrumming that forced them to have to shout in order to be heard.

“Then let me help you!” Sam insisted. “Please Dean!”

“No! Not YOU! Not you, Sammy! Yes, you’re smart and can kick some serious ass, but you’re like a little kid, man! You’re annoyingly protective… but so sweet… pure. Not even a fuckin’ year old yet. I’m damaged goods. Not good enough… f-for you. C-can’t do this to you, not like this. Please… Sammy, please understand.”

Sam grabbed Dean by the hips, turned him, then guided him backward until his butt came up against the hood of the Impala.

“I’m _not_ a child, Dean. I’m a full grown man who knows what he wants, and I want you,” Sam said, ducking his head a bit to catch Dean’s eyes with his own. “but I don’t want our first time to be like this, when you’re all hopped up on drugs.”

Dean suddenly pushed off of the car and plastered himself to Sam. The front of their bodies aligning perfectly when Dean went up on his toes. Through their sodden clothing, Sam could feel the delicious heat of Dean’s firm, muscled body pressed tightly against his. 

“I want you, too. So f-fucking bad!” Dean crooned as he pressed his face up against the underside of Sam’s jaw. Inhaling deeply, he ran his nose up the strong column of Sam’s neck until his lush lips came to the soft skin behind Sam’s ear. “W-wanna do right by you, baby, but I _need_ you. Please, please.”

Sam’s resolve, which had been shaken badly when Dean pressed up against him, strengthened at the sound of Dean’s pleas. The Dean Winchester he’d come to know and love didn’t beg. He wouldn’t beg for his own life let alone beg for sex. It just proved to Sam just how much the drug was affecting the hunter. The couple might’ve taken it easy on the Rohypnol, but it seemed like Dean was right about them not holding back on ‘Dezire’. Dean’s entire body was practically steaming as the rain hit him, his body temperature ratcheting back up as the drug took a stronger hold.

Rage bubbled low in his gut at the thought of what Dean’s potential rapists could’ve done to him while Dean was in this needy state. His anger made him a little too abrupt when he pushed Dean back against the car, the gorgeous green-eyed man gasping in shock.

“I’m not fucking you tonight, Dean!”

“Then I can fuck you!” Dean begged.

“No Dean! No fucking _at all_ until that shit is out of your system!”

Dean suddenly seemed to collapse into himself; his shoulders bowing in defeat even as he settled his weight dejectedly against the hood of his beloved car.

Unnoticed by the both of them, sometime during their argument, the door to the bar had opened as men and women began filing out and spreading along the front of the bar - keeping dry under the overhanging eaves that fronted the building.

There were eight of them and all eight stood with an unnatural stillness as they watched Sam and Dean arguing in the pouring rain.

Sam stared at the defeated posture of the man he loved and felt a wave of warmth roll through him as he took in the unconscious beauty of his pose. The rain had soaked Dean’s white tee to his body, his fair, freckled skin glowed in the light of the moon above and the single streetlight about ten feet away from them.

Stepping up to Dean, Sam slowly dropped into a crouch before the other man and looked up into his face with all the love and affection he had for him shining forth from his eyes and his soft smile.

“I won’t take advantage of you while you’re in this state, Dean, but I’ll take care of you, if you’ll let me.”

Sam gripped Dean’s lean hips in both large hands then let his hands trail along the wet, black denim until he came to the large buckle of Dean’s belt. He traced the simple design as he let his eyes ask the question.

Licking rainwater from his lips, Dean stared down at Sam, pupils blown with lust, and nodded weakly.

Biting his bottom lip nervously, Sam worked at the buckle, thankful that his nerves weren’t showing as his fingers worked swiftly, eagerly.

Before he knew it, he had Dean’s belt undone, as well as the button and zipper of his jeans. Now, he was struggling to push those jeans down, the soaked material resisting his efforts.

Grunting impatiently, Dean slapped Sam’s hands away and impatiently shoved his jeans and the black boxer briefs he wore underneath down until they were cradling his ass and his balls - his achingly hard cock bobbing free, then slapping wetly against his lower abs.

Dean gasped as the cold rain hit his overheated flesh. The feel of the heavy rain pattering on his exposed skin adding to the eroticism of what they were doing.

His eyes shot around the parking lot, worriedly, only then spotting the line of bar patrons under the eaves, watching them; they were doing nothing but watching him and Sam and yet something about them sent chills down Dean’s spine.

Sam had by then gotten over his wonder at seeing Dean’s cock for the first time. Something he only then realized he’d been longing to see. Dean gasped as Sam ran his huge, hot hands across and up Dean’s abdomen, the android staring entranced at every inch of skin his hands caressed.

“Th-they’re watching us.” Dean gasped out when Sam ran his hands between Dean’s thighs, the backs of his hands brushing along the underside of Dean’s full, aching balls.

Sam paused to look up at Dean, then followed to where Dean’s eyes were locked, turning slightly on his haunches to do so. He then turned back around to look up at Dean, the older man’s mouth slightly open as he panted short breaths between red, bitten lips.

Rising back to his feet, Sam used the bulk of his body to block Dean from their audience; cupping the shorter man’s face with both hands until Dean turned his beautiful green eyes to Sam.

“Is it bothering you? Would you rather we get in the car and do this back in our room?”  
Dean’s eyes flicked back and forth from the onlookers to Sam then back again. Unable to come up with the words to express how he felt, he decided to show Sam his answer instead.

Pushing away from the car, Dean grasped at the hem of Sam’s soaked shirt and began to pull it off of him. Sam automatically raised his arms to aid him, then moaned softly in approval when Dean removed his own shirt, as well.

“Huh, never took you for an exhibitionist, Dean.” Sam teased as Dean peppered kisses, licks, and small nips along Sam’s collarbone and up the side of his neck. 

Refusing to answer, Dean pressed himself into Sam. His soft, hot skin rubbing and gliding against Sam. Both men gasping as their nipples brushed against each other. Unable to hold back any longer, Sam stepped forward until he had Dean pressed up against the car again.

Dean arched back onto the hood, resting on his elbows as Sam began using his own mouth on him. Starting at his navel, Sam traced his tongue up the shallow dips and curves of Dean’s abdominals, the older man shuddering when Sam nipped and kissed his way from one peaked nipple, then the other; flicking his hot tongue against the turgid tips.

“Sammy, please!” Dean groaned, raising his head to shoot a heated, desperate look down his body at Sam.

Dean bucked his hips up until the hot, pulsing length of his cock bumped into Sam’s upper chest, making it more than obvious where he wanted Sam’s mouth to go next.

“I’ve got you, baby.” Sam grated out, voice rough with need.

Sam felt Dean’s dick twitch against him, even as the hunter groaned loudly and dropped his head back onto the hood. 

Strongly suspecting what had caused such a reaction in the older man, Sam slid his way up Dean’s body - their wet skin gliding deliciously together until Sam had his face pressed tightly under Dean’s jaw. He nipped and sucked at the other man’s Adam’s apple before nipping and licking his way to Dean’s ear.

“You like it when I call you ‘baby’? You have _your_ Baby, do you wanna be mine?”

“F-fuck you… ‘m not a chick.”

Sam nipped at Dean’s lobe, then licked into the soft outer whorls of the hunter’s sensitive ear. “You sure, sweetheart?”

Again, Sam felt Dean’s dick twitch hard against him and being this close to his mouth, Sam couldn’t help but hear the broken groan that escaped the man.

“I think you like the pet names. Don’t you, darling?”

“Shut up…” Dean gasped, face heating with a blush, but refraining from denying what he was feeling any further. “... and fuck me already.”

“Nuh-uh. I’ll help get you off now, but _no one_ gets to see your gorgeous body but me.” Sam growled.

“Please, Sammy… I need… I need you!” Dean nearly shouted, his face turned up to the rain, gasping heavily, swallowing rainwater convulsively.

Giving up on his teasing, Sam slid his way back down Dean’s body until he was perched on his haunches again. Powerful thighs bracketed Dean’s legs as Sam pressed his face to Dean’s lower body, rubbing his nose against the man’s neatly trimmed pubic hair. Even with it being soaked with rain, Sam could still smell the heady, musky scent that was uniquely Dean, stronger in this area, causing Sam to groan loudly. 

His hands ran up the sides of Dean’s trembling legs until one settled at the hunter’s hip, thumb slotting into the defined cut there, while the other fondled Dean’s soft, shaven balls before wrapping his fingers around the base of Dean’s pretty, yet impressively thick dick.

“Fuck, Sammy… put it in your mouth. That fucking gorgeous mouth.”

Groaning softly, Sam did as Dean wanted. Taking the head only into his mouth, Sam suckled softly as one hand came up to grip the base of Dean’s dick firmly in his large hand.

Dean choked out a gasp, one hand tangling in Sam’s wet hair and tugging gently on it.

Sam pulled off of Dean then ran his lips along the underside of Dean’s pulsing length; tracing the large vein there with the tip of his tongue. Dean trembled as he struggled not to buck his hips up into Sam’s face.

Just then, the rain stopped as if some big, unseen spigot in the sky had been turned off. The cessation of rain hitting car roofs and spattering the puddles around them left the entire parking lot in an eerie silence broken only by the muted bass thump of the music coming from the bar.

It was then that Sam could hear Dean’s whimpers and labored gasps. Looking up the long, delectable length of Dean’s body, Sam could see the raw hunger and near desperation in Dean’s face.

Sam would love nothing better than to get his fill of exploring every inch of Dean’s delectable body, but he could feel the wild thrumming of Dean’s pulse and knew the man was too far gone and foreplay at this point would be as if Sam was torturing his new lover. 

With his fingers spread wide, Sam ran his hands up Dean’s body, giving the dark pink hard nubs of his nipples a pinch as he then ran his hands drown the outside of both arms until he took both of Dean’s hands into his bigger ones.

Taking the tip of Dean’s cock into his mouth, he suckled lightly and Dean shivered hard, obviously fighting not to shove the rest of his length down Sam’s throat.

Sam cupped the backs of Dean’s hands and guided them to the sides of his head; pressing them firmly until Dean’s fingers wove into the long, damp strands.

Dean’s eyes locked with Sam’s, questioning. Sam dropped his hands from Dean’s, nodding even as he turned off his gag reflex and relaxed the muscles in his throat. The hardware in his brain allowing him complete control of his body.

Dean groaned aloud even as he tightened his fingers in Sam’s hair and began pushing his cock deeper into the hot, eager recesses of Sam’s mouth. Even if Dean was an average length, he was thick and Sam’s lips stretched obscenely around his girth.

When the leaking tip nudged at the back of Sam’s throat, Sam hummed encouragingly even as his hands roamed hungrily over the parts of Dean that he could reach.

When Sam slipped questing fingers between Dean’s cheeks from behind, while his other hand gently cupped Dean’s balls - all restraint in Dean shattered and he slammed the rest of the way in - until the head was lodged firmly in Sam’s throat. 

When Sam groaned again and rippled the muscles in his throat, Dean’s knees buckled and he would’ve fallen if Sam hadn’t quickly grabbed him by the hips to hold him up.

“Holy fuck, Sammy! So goddamn good! Ah fuck!” Dean hissed as he regained his footing. 

Sam’s hands went back to playing with Dean’s heavy balls, marveling at the soft texture of the skin even as his other hand returned to Dean’s hole.

With Dean jammed so far down his throat, Sam’s nose pressed firmly into Dean’s pubes. He could smell the soap Dean washed with today (Irish Spring), the sweat from dancing in the club, and then underneath it all he could pick up Dean’s unique musk. Sam was undeniably addicted to that smell.

“Fuck, Sammy. Feel so fucking good. That mouth… that gorgeous fucking mouth!” Dean groaned as he tightened his grip in Sam’s hair and began to move his hips.

At first, he moved carefully, slowly, but when Sam showed no discomfort and even encouraged Dean on by massaging his balls with a firmer grip while gripping and pulling on one firm cheek of Dean’s ass, Dean began to pick up the pace.

Grunts and groans spilled from Dean’s slack lips as his hips found a rhythm.

For the first time since he was ‘born’, Sam lost control and let his mind just enjoy what was happening to him without analyzing every aspect of it. HIs senses were whirling and churning, it felt like his body temperature had shot up by a thousand degrees, despite how improbable not to mention impossible that would be. Dean’s taste and smell dominated Sam’s senses and all Sam could think about was how he never wanted this to end.

As Dean fucked into the blissful heaven that was Sam’s warm, wet mouth, his gaze skittered across the parking lot again; vaguely noticing how the people that had come out of the bar were closer - now only a mere fifteen feet away - all of them standing stock still with their faces angled up to the sky with beatific smiles on their faces - as if they were hearing or feeling something only they could perceive. 

Dean knew he should’ve been creeped out about them watching, but he wasn’t. There was something off about them, but he couldn’t stop. It was as if his body had a mind of its own. The sheer ecstasy too much for him to stop now.

When Dean glanced back down at Sam, he realized that even as he was taking in the oddity of their quiet audience, his hips hadn’t stopped moving and Sam was taking the steady pumping of his hips like a pro.

Tears were streaming from Sam’s eyes, but his eyes were gazing adoringly at Dean, the bliss on his face almost mimicking the looks of the people watching them.

The complete love and trust that shone from Sam’s glistening, beautiful eyes struck deep within Dean, setting off an answering wave of pure, raw emotions.

He loved Sam. He was completely and undeniably in love with an android and Dean couldn’t find anything wrong with that. In fact, he’d dare anybody to try to find something wrong with what they felt for each other.

Dean relaxed the tight grip he had on Sam’s hair and slowed the thrusting of his hips as he began running his fingers through the damp strands.

Sam hummed in pleasure as his eyes closed. The vibrations pushing Dean closer to his release.

“So good for me, Sammy. Taking me so good and you feel amazing.” It was only then that Dean realized he wasn’t slurring his speech and that his mind was registering his surroundings unhindered again.

_‘The last of the roofie’s effects must’ve cleared.’_ he thought. But now, the aphrodisiac was kicking in hard; having reached its peak.

Sam registered Dean’s body temperature, breathing, and pulse picking up and came to the same conclusion. He began to suckle Dean’s cock harder even as the finger he’d been tracing Dean’s rim with pushed in past the first muscle. The wetness from the rain helping, but not much.

Dean gave a strangled moan and a quick flurry of thrusts before lodging the large, velvety tip of his cock as far down Sam’s throat as he could. Tears flowed freely from Sam’s eyes even as his other hand dropped to his own crotch.

Quickly, he undid the catch and zipper of his jeans, pushed his briefs down and pulled his achingly hard dick free. He pumped it hard and fast just as Dean shouted Sam’s name to the sky and came almost violently; shooting what felt like gallons of come down Sam’s rippling throat.

Sam pulled back a bit to get the last spurts to hit his tongue and Dean’s musky, salty taste exploded in his mouth; pushing Sam over the edge with just a couple more strokes of his hand.

They stayed where they’d finished - Dean draped back across the hood of his Baby, with Sam on his knees, upper body collapsed against Dean’s legs, cheek pressed to Dean’s lower abs.

Sam was lazily nuzzling against Dean’s happy trail as his large hands softly squeezed Dean’s calves through his wet jeans.

It took minutes, maybe hours for Dean to catch his breath and raise his head off the hood of his beloved car. He jerked in surprise at the pale woman with platinum blonde hair standing mere feet from where Sam knelt.

Sam’s head snapped up, sensing Dean’s alarm, and when he also spotted the strange woman, he rose quickly to his feet and turned to face her; placing himself squarely between the stranger and Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam’s protectiveness as he tucked himself back into his clothing.

He’d lived alone for so long that it was rare for Dean to have someone being protective over him. Sure, it was annoying at times, but when it came to Sam, Dean found it to be a bit of a turn-on.

Which was what had been annoying him, earlier. Dean had long acknowledged that he was a man of simple wants and needs. He liked good food, good drinks, and good fun.

He had never needed or wanted to settle down with one partner. He was happy finding his fun wherever and whenever it came along, always with the understanding that it wasn’t permanent, even if he didn’t mind repeats whenever he rolled into towns or cities that he’d been through before.

But when he’d found himself with a growing attraction to Sam, who was neither a civilian he could leave behind when he left town, nor a passing traveler looking for a little something to pass the time - the types Dean usually hooked up with - but a partner who was literally made for him.

Sam was someone he’d have to work with day in and day out. To top it off, Sam was innocent in Dean’s eyes while Dean was jaded, cynical, and admittedly averse to settling down.

He’d successfully kept his attraction locked away; treating Sam like a close friend or even like a brother. Even when he started noticing how Sam started looking at him differently - with yearning and wanting and yes, even lust in those beautiful ever-changing eyes of his - Dean fought off his natural inclination to take what he wanted when it was being offered to him in such a delicious package. The fact that Sam was an android never factored into his attraction to his partner.

Even now, he could already feel the growing guilt at what had just happened between them drowning out his lingering arousal, and this strange woman and Sam’s overly protective ways sparked the anger that always accompanied any uncomfortable feelings.

“Easy, Sam!” He growled as he stepped around the taller man to face the woman. “She’s a creepy Peeping Tom, but she looks like she’s only a 100 pounds when soaking wet, I’m sure I can take care of myself.”

The woman didn’t seem to hear Dean, her gaze locked on Sam, more precisely on his crotch! Following her gaze with his own, Dean swore then swung around to face a still bristling Sam, shielding him with his body as he grasped Sam’s still semi-hard cock and slipped it back into Sam’s pants.

The minute Dean’s hand closed around him, Sam seemed to snap out of his fixation on the woman, his flared eyes dropping to Dean’s even as he bit back a small moan.

“Down, boy. Just putting the kraken back in its cage.” Dean murmured, his flare of anger melting away as he smirked up at Sam.

Turning back to the woman, Dean caught her shiver and sated smile before she blinked and seemed to get a hold of herself.

“Okay lady, you got your show. Either state your business or move along. Show’s over.” Dean growled at her.

“She’s not human Dean.” said Sam, even as he tried to once again subtly pull Dean behind him.

Now Dean understood Sam’s caution. With his android senses, Sam would know if someone was human or not. He’d proven it many times on past hunts and Dean had come to trust Sam’s senses as much as he trusted his own gut instinct.

“What the hell are you, lady?” Dean growled at the woman. “And where did your friends go?”

“They’ve gone home. Full and sated.” she answered in a dreamy voice, the slight breeze ruffling her platinum hair and white dress.

“Dean asked you what you are.” Sam muttered, Dean only now noticing the silver blade in Sam’s hand, then mentally chastising himself for not having palmed his own blade, secreted in a thin sheath down the side of his right boot.

“I am a succubus. My friends, succubi as well as incubi. We wish you no harm. We just wanted to thank you for the exquisite meal you’ve provided for us tonight.”

“Bullshit.” Dean snapped at her. “I’ve dealt with succubi before. If all of you were feeding on our life forces, Sam and I would be dead on the ground right now.”

“Those you dealt with before were the bastard children of incubi mating with human women. True succubi and incubi feed only on the delectable forces of love and lust. It is all we need. And as I said before, you and Dean were a true delight. You will have our blessings from now on.”

“Your blessings?”

“They come in different forms but you will recognize it when you see it. Bye now, we’ll be watching.” The woman then turned and began to walk away. As she did, her form began to waver and dissipate, disappearing slowly right before Sam and Dean’s eyes.

“Dean took a step after her then stopped when she completely disappeared and a wave of warmth washed over him.

Dean shook his head as his senses and his body felt that warmth go through him, and then shouted in frustration. “WHAT BLESSINGS?!”

“You will see.” came the woman’s voice, floating on the breeze.

===============================

_FOUR MONTHS LATER…_

“Why are we only hearing about these ‘true’ succubi and incubi now, Sam? This should’ve been reported months ago.” Mary lightly admonished the android she thought of as her son.

“Because nothing ever came of it after that night. And besides, Dean didn’t want to have to report that he and I… that we were…” Sam faltered, a blush staining his cheeks.

“Shaking the tent together?” Charlie asked with a big grin, delighted with how Sam flushed even harder.

She was mostly happy that Sam and Dean had what seemed like a good and loving relationship that only seemed to get stronger as they continued working together. But, personally, she was also ecstatic that her creation was becoming more and more human. She knew it was the new hybrid brain she’d created for Sam that was doing as it was made to do; learning, expanding, and growing the more Sam was out in the real world with Dean.

It was a personal triumph for her and she couldn’t help the giddy excitement she felt at the many applications her invention could be used for in future creations.

Her attention went back to the handsome man seated at the other end of the oval table in the small conference room, next door to Medical, where Dean was getting a complete check up.

Mary continued her questioning. “Still… I’m surprised at you, Sam. The moment you even suspected there was anything wrong with Dean. Your main objective is to keep him safe, didn’t you think something like this could’ve been very dangerous for him?”

Sam now looked upset. Brow creased in worry, face pale and lined. “Dean didn’t want anyone to know. I wanted to tell you both, but he made me promise. I only broke that promise now because the bleeding got worse.”

Just then, the doors to Medical swept open and the smell of sanitized air washed out into the hall, preceding the exit of the small, yet competent form of Dr. Ellen Harvelle; the head of Hunter Central’s medical department.

Sam jumped up out of his seat and rushed out of the conference room’s open double doors and met the doctor out in the hall.

“Doc, is Dean okay, can I see him?” Sam asked, worriedly.

“He’s perfectly fine. He’s not in any discomfort and even though I suggested he stay the night for observation, your stubborn partner refused and will be out soon. The bleeding was stopped and we pumped him with more blood to replace what he’d lost.”

Just then, a grumbling Dean was pushed out from Medical in a wheelchair by Ellen’s assistant, Ash. “I don’t see why I can’t just walk out the same way I walked in here!”

“Hospital protocol, man.” Ash grinned down at Dean before flicking back one side of his mullet with one hand and looking up at Sam. “Hey dude, long time no see. You still on for our _Galaga_ rematch this weekend?”

“Yeah man, of course.” Sam answered, his eyes never leaving Dean’s face.

Dropping to a crouch in front of Dean, Sam rested one hand on Dean’s knee, peering worriedly up at his obviously grumpy and tired partner.

“You okay?”

“No, Sam, I’m not okay. You’re right and it wasn’t just gas I’ve been feeling for the past month or so. In about five months I’m gonna be squeezing a sasquatch baby outta me!”

Dean tried to continue his grouching at Sam but couldn’t when the younger man smiled at him in that way. Like Dean was the center of his universe.

Back at the entrance to the conference room, Charlie looked over at the nearest display panel and smiled at the serenely pulsing blue light.

“Looks like you’re gonna be a grandma, Mary.”

After a beat, Mary replied. “Blessings, indeed.”

**THE END**


End file.
